Shiveapedia
Bringing you information about El Goonish Shive since April 22, 2008 ; Main Characters Ellen.gif|Ellen|link=Ellen Elliot.gif|Elliot|link=Elliot Grace.gif|Grace|link=Grace Justin.gif|Justin|link=Justin Nanase.gif|Nanase|link=Nanase Sarah.gif|Sarah|link=Sarah Susan.gif|Susan|link=Susan Tedd.gif|Tedd|link=Tedd ;Useful Pages/Hubs *El Goonish Shive Timeline *List of main story arcs (Current arc) *List of EGS:NP story arcs *Minor characters *Places in Moperville *Universes in EGS *Magic in EGS *A definitive guide to Uryuomoco *Character Appearances *Links to other points of interest *Documenting stuff specific for this wiki ; Other stuff we want * Someone to make a definite design guide * Theories for crazy ideas ; Supporting Characters Abraham.png|Abraham|link=Abraham Raven (human).jpg|Adrian Raven|link=Adrian Raven Amanda.jpg|Amanda|link=Amanda Ashley.png|Ashley|link=Ashley Catalina.png|Catalina Bobcat|link=Catalina Bobcat Chaos (adult).jpg|Chaos|link=Pandora Raven Dan.gif|Dan|link=Dan (character) Diane.jpg|Diane|link=Diane Dex.png|Dex|link=Dex Dr. Germahn.PNG|Dr. Germahn|link=Dr. Germahn French Immortals.gif|French Immortals|link=French Immortals General Shade Tail.gif|General Shade Tail|link=General Shade Tail George.png|George|link=George 20020918 pW5K.gif|Greg|link=Sensei Greg Guineas (hybrid).gif|Guineas|link=Guineas Hedge.gif|Hedge|link=Hedge Lord Tedd front color.PNG|Lord Tedd|link=Lord Tedd Magus (Spirit).jpg|Magus|link=Magus Melissa.png|Melissa|link=Melissa Nioi.gif|Nioi|link=Nioi Noah.png|Noah|link=Noah Rhoda.gif|Rhoda|link=Rhoda Mr.Verres.gif|Mr. Verres|link=Edward Verres Vlad.gif|Vlad|link=Vladia To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. }} ;The new Portable Infobox syntax I have been working at phasing Wikia's new purpose-built infobox markup into this site in the interest of maintainability of infoboxes. More details. -- HarJIT (talk) 13:27, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ;We now have over 500 articles! This wiki now has over 500 articles so we now have a bronze bullet beside our wiki link on the Wikia Entertainment Network mainpage instead of a white one. We join other wikis like Girl Genius Wiki and Niftypedia, the Sluggy Freelance wiki in reaching this milestone. Good work everyone in helping to achieve this milestone! Thorenn 15:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Update on Character Appearances (Jan 23rd) Matt and Rat have become the first characters to have their appearances count be fully up to date in the character appearances database (not including the one-off characters and extras). Thorenn 01:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Update on Character Appearances (Nov 8th) All main characters now have appearances listed on the Character Appearances page. Most Comic Transcript pages still need transcripts and short descriptions. If you'd like to help just take a look at pages that already have transcripts and use them as templates. Descriptions can be as short as a single sentence. You can use the existing Oh No Robot transcripts if you don't want to type out everything. Thorenn 20:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ;Character Appearances Some the groundwork for the Character Appearances has been laid. If you have any comments or opinions on it feel free to leave them on the Talk Page. Thorenn 15:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ;Update on story arc summaries and timeline Story Arc is up to date as is timeline YWNK 04:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Update on story arc summaries and character histories The content for the summaries for the past arcs are now more or less complete aside from future minor changes. It is now possible to browse the summary of any storyline in any arc. Also, the history section of Tedd has been filled and the history section of Elliot has been brought up to the latest comic. :Thorenn 15:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homepage